Unanswered Questions
by Amethyst2417
Summary: A feverish allusion by Spider when he is in the wardroom leads to answers for one tormented soul. Please review!


Spider opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright lights. Where was he? His face broke into a huge smile whenever he saw Bomber walk causally into the wardroom.

"So back again?" she laughed, and he smiled even larger than before.

"What are you in here for _now_?" Bomber rolled her eyes and took a seat next to his bed.

"I got shot and it's infected." Spider chuckled at Bomber's reaction-complete shock. She recovered quickly.

"Ah, you could never keep out of the wardroom. What's it been-3 days since you were last dying in here?"

"Something like that," Spider felt surprising good, except for the fact that he was clammy and covered in sweat.

"So what happened" she asked, completely serious. Spider shrugged

"It was a boarding, I got caught in the arm. It got infected after that."

"Swain taking care of you?" she asked fiercely, sounding like a concerned mother.

"Bomber. I'm fine. He's doing a great job-you're not blaming Swain?" Spider asked this question sadly, shaking his head. She chewed her bottom lip. He saw the tears that filled her eyes.

"Of course not. I just want to make sure…"

"I understand," Spider said quickly, as they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"How are you doing?" he asked "Where have you been?"

"Just hanging out on the dock. Watching the boats. Thinking-I'm confused."

Spider nodded, knowing what her next question was going to be. He braced himself to tell her the truth-she wouldn't want it to be sugar-coated.

"What happened Spider?" Bomber sounded close to tears, her voice filled with agony. Her face twisted in emotion, her eyes pleading for an answer.

Spider inhaled.

"It wasn't your fault Bomber. It was everyone's fault…we all screwed up. 2dads and X didn't secure the lower desks-they left one guy, who was hiding. Swain assumed that they were foreign fisherman-Buffer didn't take all the weapons. He though he did, so you had permission to take off your helmet. I didn't hold them properly…" Spider couldn't finish.

Flashback

2 months previous 

The RHIB speed across the bright blue ocean. The periwinkle sky was so strong, it almost looked purple. Not a cloud was visible in the unbroken horizon.

They approached a small shabby fishing vessel. Bomber smiled at Spider, who grinned back. Once they got back, Spider was going to ask for a transfer off the ship, so that he and Bomber could pursue their relationship.

The boarding went unproblematic. A textbook example actually. They mustered the crew forward, sent X and 2dads below to secure he lower desks, and Swain checked over the men.

"What do you think Swain?" the CO's voiced crackled over the radio.

"Just foreign fishermen sir. We'll check them over."

"Lower desks secure," 2dads announced, joining Buffer and Spider who were standing guard. Both Bomber and Swain carefully checked the men.

"Can I take my helmet off ma'am?" asked Bomber. It was a hot day, with thick humidity. X nodded.

"Go ahead." Bomber placed it on the deck.

Buffer lifted up a small handgun he had found in the wheelhouse "I have this sir," he said into his radio "A small Browning handgun. Unloaded. No ammo."

"Very good Buffer," the CO replied back "Inform the crew that they are in Australian Waters. Return the fish, and get them on their way to International waters."

"Yes sir," X responded. They began to pour the plastic rubber containers of fish back into the ocean.

Bomber stood casually with Swain, waiting for the others to finish. She turned and reached down to grab her helmet. As she looked at the deck, something caught her eye.

A shadow from underneath the door.

It moved, like a human.

She froze.

"Swain?" she called out. He was tending to a patient who was jabbering away in Chinese.

"Yep?" his back was turned. The others didn't notice-they were too busy pouring the fish back in.

"There's somebody behind-"she started to talk, just as a gunshot rang around small deck. Then, the sickening sound of a body falling heavily onto the floor, then silence.

The crew and fishermen reacted at the same time. They jumped up, some of the fisherman pulling out guns. The Navy crew began shooting, the fisherman doing the same, with equal determination. The body of the small sailor lay in No Man's Land.

The Navy overtook them quickly. No one was seriously injured, except for the original shooter was lying dead.

And of course, Bomber.

Everyone rushed to her whenever the fisherman gave up, out of ammo or injured. Swain and Spider knelt next to her. Swain desperately checked for a pulse.

The bullet had caught her in the temple. There was no way that she could have lived.

Spider stared at her empty face, pale and silent.

End of Flashback

Bomber and Spider knew that they were both thinking about that day. They had brought the body to port, swathed the coffin in an Australian Flag and held a memorial service on the deck of Hammersly. Then life was expected to go on.

"So do you have a new girl?" Bomber asked, with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Never," Spider responded sadly.

"Ah c'mon, it's not that bad," said Bomber lightly "The crew was caught right?"

Spider nodded "Yep. The guy who-you know-well he was killed. There was an investigation….nobody got in trouble though. They called it a tragic accident."

"I'm glad," Bomber smiled and got up. She placed her hand on Spider's forehead "Your fever is breaking."

"Why did you come back Bomber?" Spider asked desperately before she left. She looked thoughtful.

"I never left-not yet anyway. I wanted to know the truth, I wanted to try and understand what happened. I wanted to know that justice was served. That sound's spiteful doesn't it?" she laughed. Spider shook his head.

"Not spiteful. Normal. So, do you have your answers?"

"Yep. I wanted to make sure that nobody got in trouble either-cause that's what it was…just a tragic accident."

"Will you come back?" he asked, a bit more dramatically then he would have liked. She shook her head.

"No. After this, I'm gone."

"Goodbye then," Spider said sadly.

"I love you guys and I always will," she whispered "Thank you" She kissed Spider gently, and exited the room, with one last fleeting smile.

A few minutes later, Swain came in and announced that Spider's fever was broken.

"How do you feel mate?" he asked. Spider glanced towards the door. Bomber was still there, smiling. She nodded. He waved a hand, and turned back to Swain. Swain looked rather confused at Spider's strange behaviour.

"Peaceful," he replied and looked back. Bomber was gone.


End file.
